Bridal Bloom/Script
Part 1: Here Comes the Groom Opening Before Battle * Sharena: Another year, another June! And you know what that means... Blushing brides are on their way! * Anna: Yeah... I guess June brides are pretty cool... * Sharena: Aww, what's the matter, Commander? Don't tell me you've got the "always the bridesmaid" blues! * Anna: If only it was so simple. Remember last year? We fought so hard for the Wedding Bouquet, only to learn... Its blessing is nontransferable! Even if we win it again, I can't sell it. Weddings are useless to me! Ugh... It's not like we have to go, right? Let's just stay home instead. Come on, we'll lounge around in our cozy clothes all day. No reason to get all gussied up if there's no profit in it! * Sharena: Gosh, I never thought I'd miss greedy Commander Anna... Well, I need to get my hands on that bouquet. * Anna: What?! Sharena, it can't be! You're still so young, yet you're already planning your marriage? (Think of how it'll reflect on someone of my station if my subordinate gets married before me...) As your commander, I will not allow it! I will not become known as Commander Spinster! * Sharena: Commander... What? Where'd you get— W-wait, that's not important. The bouquet is for a friend—not me! Oh, the reason doesn't matter, Commander! Just dig down deep for some charity and help me out! (Scene transition) * Marth: To be honest, this outfit had me a bit flustered when I first put it on... But it is well suited to this festival. And what a great festival this is! Everyone appears so happy. It's exactly as Caeda described. * Tharja: Hm... You sure are cavalier about this whole thing. We're about to engage in a bloody battle to the death... Over a bunch of flowers. Which, once I win... My fated one and I will live happily ever after. Hee hee hee... Oh, dear, but we're in public... People can see! Hee hee, OK, just a quick kiss... Hmhmhm... * Marth: Um... Pardon me, miss, but... Are you OK? You seem to be daydreaming as our opponents approach. After Battle * Tharja: Grr... I'm not giving up yet. Not when my happily ever after is at stake. * Marth: I have someone I wish to surprise with the Wedding Bouquet as well. Let us regroup and try again. Part 2: Veiled Insecurities Before Battle * Sanaki: So, you're saying you dance in service of the gods? In that case, listen well, young one... I grant you permission to serve as my personal bodyguard until Sigrun and Tanith arrive. You should feel honored for the opportunity. * Ninian: I take that to mean...you'll fight by my side? Thank you very much. * Sanaki: I've never worn such an outfit, even if just for a festival... I suppose I'll get your opinion. For reference. How do I look? Do I have a certain... Grown-up air about me? Or perhaps a, um... A "feminine charm"? * Ninian: Yes, I think you look quite nice. It suits you well. * Sanaki: Y-you think so? Truly? *ahem* I see. In that case, our opponents should think themselves lucky for the chance to see me in this. After Battle * Sanaki: Hmpf... I will withdraw for now, but next we meet I will show you the full power of my— Ouch! * Ninian: Are you all right? It looks like you tripped on the hem of your dress. You need to raise it when you— * Sanaki: I-I know that already! Part 3: Love and War Before Battle * Marth: This festival has been fun, but it seems its end is upon us. * Tharja: It all hinges on this final battle... The bouquet toss! * Ninian: Oh, I'm so sorry... It's not that I want the Wedding Bouquet, but I promised to help. * Sanaki: I am Sanaki, the Apostle and 37th Empress of Begnion. I will not lose to you again! Prepare for battle! After Battle * Sharena: We did it! Victory is ours! Wait here a moment, OK? I'm going to fetch my friend so she can accept the Wedding Bouquet. * Anna: Just who is this friend, anyway? * Sharena: One of the Heroes. She's in love with someone and she wants the bouquet for luck. So I told her I'd help her out! * Anna: Ohh, I love it! Who's the Hero, huh? It must be someone summoned by Kiran... Dish out the details! * Sharena: Sorry, Commander, but I've been sworn to secrecy! * Anna: As your commander, I could order you to tell me... But, I guess all is fair in love and war. And here I was, thinking this whole time you wanted the bouquet for you and Summoner. * Sharena: M-m-me and... Me and Summoner? No, you're wrong! Where'd you get that idea? Anyway, it's way too early for me to be thinking about marriage! I'm going to go get my friend! Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts